A Slytherin Spanking
by auror32
Summary: Severus Snape decides Draco Malfoy needs a spanking.


Disclaimer: Nothing in the Harry Potter world is mine, it all belongs to JKR and affiliates

Authors note: I have not yet decided whether this is a one-shot or more. Draco after all has lots of potential for more misdeeds. This is just in fun, as Draco just seems to ask for it and Snape seems to be the stern disciplinarian that is far removed from the effective teachings of, for example, the super nanny.

* * *

**A Slytherin Spanking**

Draco gloated after Professor McGonagall had snatched Harry Potter off the Quidditch field. He had gotten the boy wonder in trouble after making him fly after him in an attempt to get Longbottom's Remembrall back.

He smirked for the rest of the flying lesson and swaggered back to the Slytherin common room afterward. However, once he entered he found himself confronted by the angry glare of Severus Snape, head of the Slytherin House.

"Draco, a word in my office." No other words were spoken as Professor Snape stalked out the door with his black cloak sweeping out behind him.

Draco did not understand why the Potions Professor was so angry. Reluctantly he followed him.

As soon as he entered Snape's office the door slammed shut behind him.

"What did you think you were doing flying on your broomstick when you were expressly forbidden from doing so?"

Draco looked into the black eyes defiantly. "I got Potter in trouble."

The Potions Master practically spit, "because of your actions Potter is now the youngest Seeker ever! He is not in trouble you however are a different story!"

Draco shrugged. "Fine, give me a detention?"

Snape's face twisted into an evil sneer. "A detention would result in a deduction of points from Slytherin. I will do no such thing. You will receive a punishment that Lucius should have meted out more often, if he ever did in the first place."

With those words he grabbed the small eleven-year-old and pulled him alongside of him as he made his way over to his desk.

"Let me go. What are doing?" Draco yelled.

Snape did not answer. He pulled out the chair seated himself in it and pulled Draco towards him.

It was at this point that a long forgotten memory washed over the boy. When he was seven, he had taken his father's wand and had tried to perform spells. He had left it outside in the rain and when his father found out he had been beyond furious. Despite Narcissa's tears and pleas Lucius had sat down in the living room and had hauled his only son over his lap. Systematically he had pulled down his trousers and his shorts and had proceeded to apply a stinging spanking on little Draco's bottom. Draco had wailed and screamed for his mummy but Lucius didn't stop until his son's bum had turned bright pink. After his father pulled him to his feet and lectured him about never touching his wand again, his mother had immediately held him to her. She had gently rubbed her cool hand repeatedly over his stinging hot bottom while he stamped his feet in a little dance to alleviate the sting.

Shaking off the memory, Draco looked in horror at Snape. He couldn't possibly consider spanking him.

He shouted, "NO, you can't do this. I won't allow it!"

Snape sneered. "You won't allow it? I can't do this? I assure you, Draco, your allowance is not necessary."

"But, but I'm your favorite student?" he shrieked desperately.

"Yes, you are and I will make sure you behave in a manner that you will continue to be. Your loyalty must be to Slytherin and anything you do that is to the advantage of another house, and especially to that little fame seeking brat, Potter, will earn you a trip over my knee."

"I was trying to get him into trouble, this isn't fair."

"As I have already stated, your idiotic attempt has now landed Potter the role of Seeker, the youngest Seeker ever!"

"I don't care, let me go."

Snape pulled him closer and with a flick of his wrist the young Slytherin landed over his lap. The boy shrieked and wiggled in protest.

Snape responded in a very calm, icy, voice. "From now on you will think about your actions. If you had been discovered in the air with Longbottom's Remembrall you would have faced expulsion. I will not have a Slytherin student expelled! Use your brain before you act!"

With that Draco felt his cloak tossed over his head and his trousers and shorts pulled down to his knees. He couldn't believe that his favorite teacher had him over his lap, bare-bottomed, and was about to deliver a spanking.

He made one more vigorous effort to get himself off Snape's lap but ended up gasping in shock as a sharply stinging slap landed across his bottom with such a force it propelled him forward. How dare Snape spank him! He yelled, "stop it, you aren't allowed to do this!"

"Actually, I am. Apparently your father overheard your comments to Potter in the Robes Shop about how you could make him get you anything you wanted. He was rather, shall we say, displeased and has given me permission to punish you anyway I see fit."

Another smack landed and Draco screamed "NO!" but Snape only tightened his grip and proceeded to rhythmically spank the wiggling, white, bottom in front of him.

Draco breathed harshly from having struggled so much. He kept squirming, unwilling to admit defeat. He was determined not to cry and give Snape the satisfaction of knowing his spanking hurt.

He bit his lip as his squirming bottom grew warmer from the stinging spanks but he could stand it. He took a deep breath and tried another approach. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I'll be careful from now on."

Snape did not cease. "I'm sure you will be when I'm finished."

He felt himself being shifted slightly forward and yelped as Snape started spanking the lower part of his bum. He whimpered realizing that sitting would be very uncomfortable and tried to bring his hand back to protect his bum from catching fire. Snape caught it easily and pinned it to his back.

"Draco, I am giving you a good sound spanking so you will remember what a stinging tender bottom feels like next time you attempt something so foolish. You are a spoiled naughty child and I will allow you your bad behavior as long as it does not impact Slytherin or endanger yourself. When you do something that I disapprove of you will find yourself over my knees with my hand soundly slapping your bare bottom until I feel you are adequately punished."

Tears started falling down the blonde's face when he realized Snape was determined to spank him properly. He remembered that his father's spanking had hurt but not this much. He started sobbing in frustration and kicking out his legs trying anything that would get him off his teacher's lap and reduce the sting.

Snape noted with satisfaction that Draco was finally giving in. He stopped for a moment, letting Draco feel the full effect of his stinging backside. The boy had finally stopped kicking and now hung limply wailing like a well-spanked little boy. Snape took a deep breath and applied five more hearty slaps, that resounded around the room, across the blonde's bare rosy bum eliciting another series of howls.

He then released him off his lap.

The small brat tumbled to the floor and landed on his knees, his hands protectively covering his reddened rear. Snape let him sit there crying for a few moments.

Then, in a softer tone the Potions Master suggested, "why don't you get up now and pull up your trousers. Your bottom will stop stinging in a little while."

Draco, with blond hair falling into his face, stood up and with a slight sob pulled his trousers over his still stinging backside. "I'm sorry," he wailed sincerely. He never wanted to end up over Severus Snape's lap again.

Much to his surprise, his Head of House pulled him close and patted his back. "I know you are sorry and I hope you will act smarter in the future so another spanking will not be required.

Draco found himself in tears again and sobbed into Snape's chest clutching at his robes.

After a few more minutes of crying on the Potions Master, he realized the sting on his bottom was almost gone. He calmed down and wiped his eyes.

"It's almost time for dinner, go and get ready." Snape ordered in a kind tone.

The young wizard sniffed again and nodded as he left the room.

Snape sat down by his desk again, shaking out the numbness in his hand. The blonde would not forget this spanking very soon. He knew the young Slytherin was very spoiled but he hoped that now he would think twice before committing any foolish actions. The little Malfoy was almost like a son to him and he was determined that the boy respect him more than he had Lucius in the last while. He would make sure that he did. One way or another.


End file.
